Roleplay:(Free Join) Sonic and the Revenge of King Arthur
Users Cameron3326811 Frozen Scorpio Sonicman667 GabeTheBlackcat Codester 66 Niktendo7 Kakariko Fried Cucco Mr.Zaya sarahhalloween DARKEST http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanon/images/f/ff/Sonic_pose_97.pngSonic wielding CaliburnAdded by Darkblood234PART OF THE STORM Sonicstar3000 Gurahk Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog with Caliburn Luna the Hedgehog/Sir Tristan Shadow the Hedgehog/Sir Lancalot Nikki Roberts/Lady Guinevere Cammie Stewart/Sir Kay Knuckles the Echidna/Sir Gawain Blaze the Cat/Sir Percival Sammy Nooken/Dewey Rocky the Rat/Murph Finn the Wolf/Duke of Cornwall Jur the Hedgehog/Ronnie Lizzy the Hedgehog/Princess Olivia Merlina Luke Annabell Jesse the Echidna/George Wolf9400 Chase the Hedgehog/Sir Lucan the Butler Sonicman667 Wen the Hedgehog/Sir Bedivere Sonicman667 Sir Caliber the Drakohog/Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog--I am the Knight of Shadows, Slowly Floating into Oblivion. 21:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Kaytlin Fence the fox/Lady Pokemon(Fox) Rosa Fence the Leopard Gecko/Princess Rose Bobberson(Fox) Prince Kassad Mongoose/Prince Leo Mongoose(Fox) General Sky Townes/Sir Sky(Fox) Farnes the Armadillo/Sir Shell(Fox) Gabe the Black cat/sir choas Gorru the Wolf/Sir Nicholas I (Niktendo7) Dan the Hedgehog/ Sir Daine (KFC) Alasdair the Lionolf/Sir Hexos (User:Gale) Thrash the Hedgehog/Prince Overflame Darkstorm the Halfbreed with Soul Edge katana Sir Slice/Ghost the wolf JT the Androhog (JT is a runaway from the dungeon) Shine the Hedgehog (hero from the future sucked into the book) (Gurahk) Fetalia the Dark (partner of Shine) (Gurahk) Drake the Hedgebat (rival to Shine) (Gurahk) Maya the Echidna (Partner to Drake and Tikal's long-lost daughter) (Gurahk) Sir imperial/Oblivion the headgehog (Codester66) Sarah the hedgehog/Elaine of Corbenic (The wife of Sir Lancelot and the mother of sir Galahad) Villians Fake King Arthur Jared the unknown/ Sgt. major Zero (Frozen Scorpio) Cediox the Wolf/The black Knight (Codester 66) Gabe the Black cat/Sir choas (GabeTheBlackcat) Mephiles Darkstorm/ Sir Randagliph Medusa the Succubus (Gurahk) Part 1:The Agent Knights Allingment King arthurs castle: The black knight: king arthur your alive....i forever serve you and kill all your enemys and destroy them with my sword in there neck.... King Arthur: black night..im aware of your loyalty.. http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanon/images/4/47/Cediox_bows.pngAdded by Codester 66Black knight: yes my king. (Sir Kay and Dewey see this through the doornob) Sir Kay: This can't be good. Dewey: What are we supposed to do? Sir Kay:(Pulls out her sword) You, Murph, Olivia and Ronnie get out of the castle, I'm going to talk to the Fake. Dewey: Okay. (Runs off to find Murph, Olivia, and Ronnie) Sir Kay:(Goes into the throne) Hello, Your Majasty. Sgt. Zero: (watching, while invisible) Sir Choas:down the door and walks up to King AurthurYour,majesty I sense intruders. Sgt. Zero: (sneaks out through the doorway) King Arthur: Find them, and send them to prison. Gabe the Black cat:out sword and jumps toward Sgt.ZeroSorry,but you have been captured and now your friends will be captured,too. Sgt. Zero: Not for long!! (freezes the surrounding area, then vanishes) King Arthur: Why are you here, Sir Kay? Sir Kay: I want to know why you returned? Sonic destroy you. King Arthur: I am the True King Arthur. Sir Kay: No you're not! You're a fake! Gabe the Black cat:behind Sir Kay and holds sword to her neckI know you will not get away with this. Black knight:useless knaves... they've been watching us!!! Black knight:*unsceaths death bringer*i'll slit there throats... Sir choas:I'm usually the one that either put everyone in prison but you can have your turn. Black knight:*dashes infront of sir kay at hyper speed and puts her arms together and walks her to prison*i'll put the others in prison later... Part 2: The Loss of a Warrior Dewey: Oh Kay...... I hope she's okay. Murph: We're in it now, Dewey. Olivia: If only the True King Arthur is here.... Ronnie: Only Merlina knows the spell, not us. (Bushes rustle) Dewey:(Gets scared) What was that? Ronnie:(Pulls out her sword) Show yourself! (Two girls came out of the bushes, one is a human with purple hair and the other is a blue hedgehog with brown hair) Dewey: Oh... Lady Guinevere, Tristan, I'm glad you two are here. Guinevere: We heard that the Illusion King Arthur is back. Sir Tristan: Yes. We need to call the True King Arthur. Murph: His name is Sonic. Sir Sonic. Knight of the Wind. Dewey: That's right. Guinevere: Murph; You're Merlin's appeantice. You can summon him. Murph: That's right! I almost forgot! Dewey: I hope he doesn't summon a frog like the last time. Murph:(Says a spell to summon Sonic) (Sonic was falling without his chilli dogs and he hits on the ground) Sonic: Ow...... Dewey: Sir Sonic! Sonic:(Gets up) Dewey? Murph? Olivia? Ronnie? What are you guys doing here? Olivia: The Illusion King Arthur is back and we need you to stop him. Sonic: Oh.... Well I beat him once and I can beat him again. Sir Tristan: Hello Your Majasty. My name is Sir Tristan. I'm not one of the Knights of the Round Table, but I help my friends if they're in any danger. Sonic: Nice to meet you. You look just like my friend back in my world. (Sees Guinevere) Nikki? Is that you? Guinevere: I'm sorry. My name is Lady Guinevere. Sonic: Oh.............. Guinevere: We need you to save Camalot from evil. Merlina, The Knights, and Sir Kay are in prision. He also got Caliburn. Please help us. Sonic: Okay. I'll do it. (In the castle) Black knight:*punches sir kay into dark enchanted cage*rot you useless bug... *teleports away* Sir Kay: Ugh.... Dang it..... If only the True King Arthur is here. (Sits down) *Black knight:*is guarding Sir kay's Cell* Sir Chaos:You are trapped now!And not to brag but,besides the Black Knight,I am the second strongest knight of the round table. Black knight:Get ready sir chaos... the mighty king is coming... Illusion king arthur:*appears*black knight sir chaos...have you executed them..yet... Black knight:umm no my king *is kicked into wall* Illusion king:arthur:you should of executed them by now!!!!! Black knight:*Sir kay notices a glare of fear in my eye* i-i-im sorry my king i shall not fail you again.... illusion King arthur:*walks into a dark hole back into the corrupt castle* Black knight:*go's back to guarding cell* Part 3:The Action begins!!!! Sonic: So Tristan, how come your not one of the Knights of the Round Table? Sir Tristan: I'm too scared to be one of them. Sonic: How come? Sir Tristan: I don't know...................... Guinevere: We must stop The Illusion King Arthur. Dewey: But first, we don't get caught. Sonic! Tristan! Get Guinevere to safety! Sonic: Got it! (Grabs Guinevere's hand and runs off) Sir Tristan:(Runs off as well) *in Castle* Black knight:well well sir kay...seems you've finally got someone to save you.. Black knight:but i'll destroy sonic...and hes allies... Sir Kay: Oh no....... Black knight:Sir chaos guard this cell.. Sir Kay: You stay away from Sir Sonic and my friends! Black knight:*small whisper*i have no choice... *Black knight Walks off* (With Sonic, Sir Tristan, and Guinevere) Sonic:(Still holding Guinevere's hand) Sir Tristan: No sign of any danger. *Black knight appears behind them* Black knight:Sonic!!!!! Part 4: The battle of all Battles! Sonic:(Turns around) Who are you? Black knight:i am the black knight Assassin of the mighty king arthur!! i am brought with the sole purpose of killing you!!! *unsceaths Death bringer* *dashes at you* DIE!!!!!!! Sonic: Whoa! (Dodges the Death Bringer) If only I had Caliburn. Sir Tristan:(Pulls out her sword) You stay away from The True King Arthur..... Black knight:LIES!!!!! *Dashes at Sir tristan with death bringer* Sir Tristan:(Dodges the Death Bringer, swings her sword at the Black Knight) The one you are working for is a fake. Sonic is really the True King Arthur. Black knight:no its all lies...Our mighty king possesses the great death calibur! Black knight:*slices Sir tristans sword in half with death bringer* Sir Tristan: My Sword! Guinevere: No Black Knight. Caliburn is not the Great Death. He's Excalibur. Please, don't hurt Sonic, Knight of the Wind. ???: Step away from them, Black Knight! Sir Tristan: I know that voice. Black knight:*sceaths sword* ???: Don't you know it is a mistake to sheathe your sword infront of a enemy! Myself as one of them! Sir Tristan: Sir Daine! Sonic: Dan? Is that you? Dan: *Falls down and when he lands, a circle of flame erupts around him* You know it! But guise around here is Sir Daine, much easier to the people around here to say, don't know why though. Sir Tristan: Oh boy.... Murph messed up the spell now. Black knight:a true knight sceaths his sword to one who dosen't have one... Sir Tristan: Daine, be careful. Dan: Who says I don't have one! ELEMENTEIR! *A sword appears on his back in its sheathe* Now it's time to rumble Black Knight! *unsheathes his sword with his left hand, throws it up in the air, and catchs it backwards in his right hand* FLAME! *The blade erupts into fire and Dan/Sir Daine assumes his battle stance* Lets see what you've got Black Knight! illusion king arthur appears:FOOL YOU WERE Supposed to EXECUTE THEM!!! *illusion king arthur slashes at me and stomps on my sword* Guinevere: Oh no..... Sonic: What have you done with my friends?! Dan: *Had Chaos Controls everybody out of the way* Yikes, somebody has got a temper! Black knight: *Has gash in armor* grrr... *runs off to castle* Part 5: A Change of Heart Sir Daine: Man, that guy has some major anger management issues. Guinvere: Mmmmmm.............. Sonic: Dan! Why did you teleport us to safety?! I ask the Illusion King Arthur a question! Sir Daine: 5 meters is safety? Sir Tristan: I don't know Daine. Sir Daine: Me neither. (At the castle) Black knight:*appears infront of sir Kays Cell* Sir Kay: What do you want? Black knight:*Takes off mask* im letting you free *jabs key dagger in enchanted cell lock* Black knight:Wheres mirlina!!! and Caliburn!!!! Sir Kay: I don't know. But thank you for freeing me. (Runs off) Black Knight:Caliburn Mirlina!! were Are you!! *they hear me* (With Sonic and the knights) Sir Tristan: I go find The Duke. Sonic: Duke? Sir Daine: Um, Duke? I'm confused. Sir Tristan: The Duke of Cornwall. He's a good friend of my. I'll be right back. (Runs off to find the Duke of Cornwall) Sonic:(Walks to Guinevere) Hey. You okay. Guinevere: Yes. I'm fine. Sonic:(Stis down next to her) Hey, don't worry, I'll stop. Okay? Guinevere: ........................ Sonic: There's nothing to be sad about. Black knight:*appears*Sonic! *Merlina is behind me with caliburn* Sir Daine: Uh, I thought you wanted to kill him, yet why do you look happy, somewhat? Merlina:(Gives Caliburn to Sonic) Caliburn: Sir Sonic, it is great to see you again. Sonic: You too Caliburn. Guinevere: Hello Caliburn. Caliburn: Lady Guinevere, very pleased to meet you. Black knight:*points to a blazing town* thats were he is... Part 6: The Beginning of a sacred duel... Black knight: *Teleports sonic to the blazing town* (Sonic and the knights found Sir Tristan and a red wolf) Sir Tristan: Sir Sonic, this is the Duke of Cornwall. Duke of Cornwall: Pleasere to meet you, Your Majasty. Fake king arthur:Worthless blue rat! you've just signed your death warrant!!! Sir Daine: Holy Moly! Fake king arthur:unsceath your sword you rat!! Sir Daine: *Looks around* What rat? Sonic: Ugh! I'm not a rat! (Swings Caliburn at the Fake King Arthur) Fake king arthur:*blocks it* Sir Daine: You can do it, Sonic! Guinevere: Please! Leave Sonic alone! Fake king arthur: *slashes guinevere into water then fires dark energy balls into water* Sir Daine: *Just barely deflects the dark energy ball away just in time with his sword* *black knight slices king arthurs sword hand off* Black knight:*tosses sword away* /*orginal knights of round table appear* Sir Daine: Finally! What took you lot so long? Original knights of round table:*they dash at king arthur and slices all around him* Finish him of sonic!!! Sonic: Got it! (Swings Caliburn at The Fake King Arthur) King arthur:*explodes with flash of darkness* Sir Daine: Its over *Lifts Guinevere out of the lake with water powers and evopates the water out of her dress.* Sonic:(Runs to Guinevere) Guinevere, are you okay?! Guinevere: I am okay. Sonic: Thank goodness. Sir Daine: Dosen't anybody get the feeling that it was too easy, I mean all you did was a few slashes and BLAM! He gone! Black knight:*unsceaths sword* while sonic we didnt finish our battle...*smirks* Sir Daine: Are you gonna fight him Sonic? Black knight:*evil snicker* Sgt. Zero: (watching, while invisible) (snickers) Sonic: Stand back, Guinevere. (Swings Caliburn at the Black Knight) Sgt. Zero: (appears, then blocks with dual swords) Black knight:*slices caliburn in half* Black knight:*gains golden armor and a covered black helmet aswell as a death calibur* Sonic: Caliburn! Thanks a lot Jared! Sgt. Zero: That's "Zero" to you! Sir Daine: Oh......................cr*p. Sonic: Whatever. Part 7: The End of Caliburn Prolouge: Guinevere: Poor Caliburn. Sir Daine: He has died twice, that is no way for anybody to go. Murph: I think I can fix him. (Says a spell, but a skunk appeared on his head) Sir Kay: Always still the same. Murph: I know. Sonic: You tried your best, Murph. Sgt Zero: And you'll be next. Sir Daine: I think retreat is the best option for now, but don't worry we'll be back. Sonic: Okay......... Sgt. Zero: Before you leave, tell me where the one called "Percival" is.... OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND KILL YOU!!!! Sir Daine: Sorry, bye. CHAOS CONTROL *teleports the heroes away* Sonic: She's standing right here. (Points at Percival) Sgt. Zero: .... FINALLY, I'VE DONE IT!!! Sonic: You didn't notice she was with us? Sir Daine: *sigh* Why don't you tell them where we are going too, why don't you!!! And I'm not sure happen happens when you interupt a Chaos..... *a explosion happens* Sgt. Zero: (starts laughing insanely) Sir Daine:.................................. I hate Zero, I hate you so much!!! Annabell and Luke:(Run to Sir Kay) What was that?! Sir Kay: I don't know. Sgt. Zero: (twitches, then tries to stab Daine) HOW DARE YOU!!! Sonic: Whoa whoa whoa! Jared- I mean, Zero! Let go of Dan- I mean Daine! Sir Daine: *Rolls out of the way* Touchy, aren't you! *Draws puts his hand on his sheathed sword* Sgt. Zero: (goes incredibly insane) (starts speaking gibberish) Sonic: What the heck are you saying? (Thoughts) Jared never speaks gibberish. Sir Daine: You can't even take one of lightest insults known to anybody. How pathetic. My grandmother, who I never knew probably could take more insults than you. Sonic: Now don't make Zero mad again. Sgt. Zero: (rams into Daine, then tries to stab Percival) Guinevere: STOP!!!!!!! Sir Daine: *quickly recovered then threw his sword at Zero knocking the swords out of his hands. The used air powers to recall his sword back to his hand* Guinevere: Daine! Zero! I command you to stop! Sir Daine: Yes ma'am! But he won't stop he has lost his mind! Ronnie: I'll handle this. (Picks up a rock, hits Zero with it) Sir Daine: Uh oh! Ronnie: I just knock him out. Sir Daine: Uh no, *Zero gets really, really, really agro* you just made him want your head. Guinevere: Zero, as your queen, I command you to calm yourself down! Sgt. Zero: ..... (Quickly rams into Ronnie) NOW IS KILLING TIME!! Ronnie: Let go of me! Guinevere:(Pulls out her sword, swings it at Zero's neck) Kill one of my friends, or I'll kill you. Sgt. Zero: (laughs maniacly, then burrows underground) Guinevere: I mean it. Sir Daine: *Compacts the dirt to show where Zero is moving underground* Sonic: Why did Guinevere said "Queen"? Sir Kay: Sonic, you should know right now. Sonic: Know about what? Sir Daine: Queen? Wait a minute! *pushes Zero even deeper underground then look between Sonic and Guinevere* Sonic: Seriously, know about what? Sir Tristan: Lady Guinevere is..... Sir Daine: Is................... Sir Tristan: Seriously, you don't remember? Sir Daine: Remember, person from another world here. Sir Tristan:(Sighs) Dewey: Lady Guinevere is.... Murph: Your fiance! Sonic: Huh? She? My? What? Guinevere: It's true. Sir Daine: It's nice to talk and all but we are in the middle of a fight with a guy who has just lost his mind! Murph: Hey Zero! If you come out, I'll give some nice food! Sgt. Zero: (rises from the ground, then shoots fire in all directions) YOU CANNOT TRICK ME!! Sir Daine: *Runs around and absorbs the fire* Sonic: Zero. I am your True King. And you have to stop, okay? Daine and Ronnie are sorry for teasing you. Ronnie: Huh? Sir Daine: He stopped the chaos control, which blew me up! I said the lightest insult known to anybody and then he stabs me. I find the insult'i have horrible swordsmansip' more offensive, uh, sire! *thoughts: I'll never get used to saying that * Sgt. Zero: (stops) Okay, then.... sir. Sonic: Thanks. (To Guinevere) I didn't know Guinevere is my fiance. Guinevere: I'm sorry. Sonic: Hey, I'm not mad. Okay? Sir Daine: There are two problems left, the Black Knight and uh, Caliburn. Sonic: I know......... Guinevere: .................. Sir Daine: ..................yeah, sorry to bring that up. Sonic:(Tears start to form) Sir Daine: I think I'll go now, I've enough of a pain as it is. *starts to walk away* Murph: Let me fix him, one last time.(Says a spell, but powder appeared around him, sneezes) Sir Daine: *Stops walking* I suggest that you try to re-forge him in someway or another. Now good-bye. * Starts to walk off once again* Guinevere:(Wipes Sonic's tears off) Sonic: Thanks. Sir Daine: As remimder of me *Caliburns blade is moving close and closer until is fused properly* I can't restore a soul or magic but atleast you now have a weapon to defend yourself. *Walks off again* Sonic:(Looks at Caliburn half expectiing him to talk) Sir Daine: As I said he can't do anything as it is just a empty shell. *Runs off* Olivia: I wish I could help, but I can't. ???: I may know of a way to fully reserect Caliburn, sir.. Sonic: Huh? That voice..... Gorru, is that you? Sir Nicholas I: Uh.. Gorru? I am Sir Nicholas the First (Gorru's storybook name).. Sonic: Oh..... I thought you were someone I knew. Black knight:*opens portal to sonics dimension* *Removes armor as it was a disguise* http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanon/images/5/50/Young_Cediox.pngCedioxAdded by Codester 66Sir Nicholas: I noticed that you are having problems with Caliburn.. I might know a way to bring him back to life.. Sonic: How? (Thoughts) The last time I revive him, I transformed myself into Golden Knight Sonic. Sir Nicholas: Caliburn was born of a great lightning strick to the grounds of this land.. If you find his place of origin then maybe you'll know what to do next Sir Sonic. Sonic:(Looks at Caliburn's half) Okay. Sir Nicholas: Alrighty then, you must make your journey to the "Land of the Shattered Skies" to find Caliburn's first strike mark. Sonic: Uh-Huh. Isaiah(Sir Dredsel): *with a sword known by the name of Faith* Hello, mates! Guinevere: Sir Dredsel. Sonic:(Didn't say hi to Sir Dredsel) Sir Nicholas: *notices a thunder storm rolling in* Sonic! You must go now before it's too late. Sonic: Okay. (Runs off to the Land of the Shattered Skies) Sir Tristan: Hmmm...... (Follows Sonic) Part 8: Save Caliburn Sir Tristan: Sir Sonic! Sir Sonic! Sonic:(Stops running) Tristan? Sir Tristan: I'll help you save Caliburn, you are the king. The True King. The Knight of the Wind. Sonic: Thanks Tristan. (Sonic and Sir Tristan walk to the Land of the Shattered Skies) Sir Choas:off with something that looks like caliburnHa! Sir Daine: Come back here! *Runs after him* Sir Choas:is actually teleporting to A ver far away dead end. Sir Daine: Darn, I lost him. Darn! Sir Choas:Ha,Sonic will never get his word!And if he does I shall fight him in combat! Sir Daine: You just gave yourself away! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!! *Teleports near to Sir Choas* (With Sonic and Sir Tristan) (They made it to the Land of the Shattered Skies) Sonic: This must be it. Sir Tristan: Let's go in and save Caliburn. Sonic: Right. Sir Choas:out Sir Daine and teleports him to the castle prison Sir Tristan: Nicholas didn't told you where to revive things like Caliburn, so we better search. Sonic: Okay. (Sonic and Sir Tristan search around the Land of the Shattered Skies) Sir Choas:They'll never find me,i'm so far away. *Sonic and Sir Tristan pick up a note* Sir Tristan: What's it say? Sonic: I'll read. (Reads) *The note reads: Look in the place where thunder strikes most and light prevails* Sir Choas:Woah this lightning is intense,but i'll still follow orders. (Sonic and Sir Tristan sees thunder strikes and light prevails) Sonic: Come on! (Runs off) Sir Tristan:(Follows Sonic) Sir Chaos:I must make the area here so dark that I can ambush them!area pitch black and hides *Making the area pitch-black FAILS cause the light prevails!* ((That rhymes, haha, funny)) (I know,my character made A mistake thats all.) Sir Choas:Oh,yeah I forgot.I can still hide and ambush them. Sonic:(Thoughts) Don't worry Caliburn. We're going to bring you back. *When Sonic enters the circle near the lightning a cirlce of 10 different coloured flames appeared* Sir Choas:toward Sonic with Claiburn in one hand and his sword in his other hand. *A masive burst of lightning prevents Sir Choas to attack and a disembodied voide says* ???: No act of violence may commence in the sacred circle!! Or suffer my wraith!!! Sir Choas:away with caliburn and his swordYou'll never get your sword back,Knave! *A Flash of lightning and everybody is transported into a field* ???: Nobody may leave!!!!! For your descration of the sacred circle, combat must be upheld, chose your champions!!!!! Sir Choas:My champions?I'd rather fight to the death with Sonic alone! ???: Knave!!! *Zaps Sir Choas with Lightning flinging Caliburn to Sonic* Do you know who you are dealing with!!!!! A god!!!!! For your foolishness, your shall fight Sir Sonic!!! Sonic: I'm supposed to fight Gabe?! ???: Do you have a problem with that? Be thankful that you are still alive!!! If you win this trial of Combat, Sir Sonic, I shall grant you a single wish. Sonic: Okay! Sir Tristan: I'll stop Choas. (Pulls out her sword, swings it at Sir Choas) Jared: No, don't! ???: KNAVE!!!* Zaps Sir Tristan sending him flying* Only Sir Sonic and Sir Choas may fight, ready your weapons!!!! Sir Choas:I have not heard of such person!This is no ordinary sword either!special rock in the sword's hole,and his word get longer and his armor gets strongerI will destroy you permanentely,Knave! ???: Are you ready, Sir Sonic? Sonic: But Caliburn. ???: If you win this fight, I shall restore Caliburn, if that is your wish. *The body of Caliburn flys into Sonic's hand* FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((Cyas later, gotta go)) Sir Choas:It's obvious you are afraid of me,I shall take care of it.CaliburnNow fight me skittish Knave! Sonic:(Smirks, swings Caliburn at Sir Choas) Sir Chaos:blocks it with swordYou can't defeat me Knave!Even though you beat that weakling lancelot A long time ago,you won't beat me! Sonic: Stop calling me Knave! (Keeps swing Caliburn at Sir Choas) Sir Choas:blockingAnd,whom is this"Gabe" anyway? Sonic: A friend of my! (Countinues to swing Caliburn at Sir Choas) Sir Choas:And why would you mistake him for me?again Sonic: Sorry! Some of these knights remind me of my friends! (Swings Caliburn at Sir Choas again) Sir Choas:I would rather not fight with you!I must have A talk with you!again Sonic:(Thoughts) This guy looks like Gabe. And he's a bad. But why did he restore Caliburn? Sir Chaos:(thoughts)Is he going to answer me? Sonic:(Swings Caliburn at Sir Choas's sword, cutting it in half) Sir Choas:Ha!It can't be destroyed!comes back togetherCan we have A talk now? Sonic: Why would I have a talk with you? Sir Chaos:Becuase,i'm actually,uhhhh,hey Sonic it's me. Sonic: Gabe? Sir Choas:No!You shall not get control of yourself again!I am controling your body! Sir choas:I will you stupid sword!This test of my strength will end soon! Sonic:(Thoughts) Now's my chance. (Swings Caliburn at Sir Choas's sword breaking it in half, then Sir Choas) Sir Choas:You can't kill me!comes back together Sir chaos:I have to pass the test,not you Sonic! Sonic: Okay. Gabe. Good Luck. Sir Choas:and takes Caliburn from SonicI will now go and give this to my majesty!away Sonic: CALIBURN!!! Sir Chaos:telepathyYou fell for my trick Knave.There is no Gabe,I was pretending to get your sword. Sonic: What?! Sir Tristan: You tricked the True King Arthur?! Sir Chaos:I have tricked this foolish Knave weakling! Sonic: Enough with the Knave stuff! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Sir Choas:Well,your so weak to me that you're just like A little Knave. Sir Nicholas: Sir Sonic, CATCH! *Throws his sword to Sonic* Sir Choas:Goodbye Knave!canceling telepathy with Sonic but is still using it Sonic:(Catches Sir Nicholas's sword, swings it at Sir Choas, cutting him in half for good) *Everything went silent and in black n' white for a moment Sir Nicholas: *Witnesses the full impact nearly breathless*........................................... ???: The victor is........................Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind! State you wish, sir! Sonic: ............................. Who are you? ???: The creator of the Athurian realm, and the creator of the sacred swords, Caliburn included. Now state your wish, whether it be to stop the illiusion of King Arthur forever or restore Caliburn to the state in which he was first created. Sonic: I meant your name. ???: My name is none of your concern, this is your last chance for your wish or else you and your friends shall leave and never return to this sacred meadow. Sir Choas:back togetherI am made of shadows,is your so called Gabe just like me or are you A color blind idiot? Sonic: I know who Gabe is and I don't know what to wish for. Sir Choas:You really don't?I have more important matters to deal with.Take your sword.Sonic Caliburn and teleports away ???: So Sir Sonic, what shall your wish be? Caliburn restored or the kingdom free of evil? Sonic: I.............. ???:.................... Sonic: I don't know.... Voice:you might want new recruits. ((Whos da voice, if it is da god guy, take it back)) (it's not the god guy!) ((Good, thank you and don't delete people edits)) (I didn't!LOL!) ((Well somebody did, I'm not blaming you.)) Sonic:(Looks around) Voice:I was giving you an idea for help.But make your wish Sonic: Um...... I wish Caliburn is restored, I have new recruits, and have the kingdom free from evil. Gabe the Black cat:Black cloud appears Sonic: Gabe? ???: I can strech it to two wishes, but three going too far I'm afriad, so what will it be Sir Sonic, Caliburn, recuits or the kingdom free of evil? Sonic: I guess restore Caliburn and new recuits. ???: That is will be granted, please stab the shell of Caliburn into the ground at the center of the circle. Gabe the Black cat:comes from clound and strikes far awayahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sonic:(Puts Caliburn on the ground, catches Gabe) ???:Caliburn, creation and warrior, become reborn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* A beam of energy and a flash of light and then after the energy had dissapated Caliburn was hovering over the ground where he had being just a second before* As for your recuits, about 10 people near here will join your cause, if you find them. Now good day Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind.... *A flash of white and they were all back at the sacred circle* Gabe the Black cat:Where am I?Sonic? Sonic: You're in Camalot. And your Sir Choas. *They notice that Sir Daine is missing* Sir Tristan: Where's Daine? Sonic: I don't know. Jared: What just happened? Sonic: Jared? Gabe the Black cat:away from SonicWhy is everyone wearing knight armor?And who is Sir Choas? Sonic: Your Arthurian Counter-part. Gabe the Balck cat:Cool,is he good or bad? *Sir Daine appears* Sir Daine: Lets just say he's the guy who put me in the caslte dungeon. Gabe the Black cat:Yeah,well the real me,which is me is nuetral.Not evil. Sir Choas:appearsA hah!I knew it!I have A copy from another world!I shall take him to my kingdom and make him fight for king aurthur! Gabe the Black cat:Hey,wait,buddy I'm not going with you!Even though it's cool that I'm A knight in A different world. Sir Choas:arghh!Gabe away Sir Daine: Oh no you don't! CHAOS CONTROL! *Chaos controls gabe to right next to Sir Daine* You are a knave, Sir Chaos, knocking out an oppnet with out a fair fight, kiddnapping citizens, you are a disgrace to the title of 'Sir'. Sir Choas:Knave!You have no clue who you're dealing with!You shall die horribly! Sir Daine: *Draws his sword and maintains his battle stance* FLAME! *The blade of his catches on fire* Let's ee what you've got, Knave! Sir Choas:laser at Sir Daine teleporting him back to prison.Stupid Knave! Gabe the Black cat:Now I really know he's my counterpart! Sir Daine: ....Control! Knave, dungeons can't hold me! Now fight a honorible battle. Sir Chaos:Try me!I can shoot A laser that can evaporate you're body into ashes! Gabe the Black cat:How come I never knew I had THAT kind of power? Sir Daine: Your laser is fire based, and I'm using fire, that means I'm immune to it's effects! Now fight, Knave! Sir Chaos:No,it's not fire,it's Death power,like my clone has. Sir Daine: You are not even worthry to be a knight, Sir Tristan is a much better replacement, he is brave and is honorable, unlike you. You are a coward, who relies on his powers over his sword and you won't even have a fair fight. You run away from fights. How you became a knight is beyond me. You are a disgrace. Sir Chaos:ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!toward Sir Diane with sword in front of him Gabe the Black cat:Just like me,he has anger issues. Sir Daine: *Blocks it with ease* Your swordsmanship is sloppy *Kicks him in the stomach, then waits for him to get up to continue the duel* Sir Choas:invisibleWhere am I now?hits Sir Daine's arm armor and causes it to breakFoolish Knave! Sir Daine: Ha, my brother can turn invisible, so I know how to dectect yoa,* summons a storm and the rain reveals where Sir Choas is* There you are! *slices at him and hits his leg* Sir Chaos:comes back togetherJust like my copy,I am made of pure shadow energy. (Guys, stop g-modding its getting annoying) (I'm not god modding,i'm not even making my character act like A god.He became like that after being trapped in A chaos emerald for 10 years.) ((I change it a bit and also I misread it, I thought Choas broke Daine's arm)) Sir Daine: Ah, shadow energy, I met someone who was made out of shadow energy, Darkness the Hedgehog, and do you know how I killed him? *Sir Choas shakes his head* By shooting him with light elemental energy! Sir Chaos:Whatever....stupid Knave...like,I said,I have more important matters to attend to.And Sonic,we have began to win!We have Excalibur now!away with Gabe Sir Daine: Is he stupid, you've got Caliburn, right and even if you didn't have him Excalibur would only serve the real King Arthur. Sir Choas:Exactly,I know that Knave.back again. Sir Daine: He is a first-class scumbag. voice:You might want to catch up to him. Sonic: Right! (Grabs Sir Tristan, runs after Sir Choas) Sir Nicholas: My sword?.... Sir Sonic, my sword!!.. *follows Sonic* Sir Choas:King Aurthur,I have brought my other worldly counterpart. Sir Daine: *Runs after Sir Sonic* Illusion King Arthur: Good.... Part 9: On the Quest Annabell:(Sees Sonic and the other knights) Look! It's the True King Arthur! And he got some more knights! Ronnie: Well, that's good. Sir Kay: Sonic. Is Caliburn fixed? Sonic: Yeah. And now I have to go after Choas. Can you guys help me? Sir Lancalot: Yes, Your Majasty. Sir Gawain: Understood! Sir Percival: We will help you, Sir Sonic. Sir Kay: I'll come along. Who is with Sonic. Dewey: I am! Murph: Me too! Olivia: As do I. Annabell and Luke: We'll help! Sir Kay: I'm sorry. But you two are still young. You should stay here with Guinevere. Annabell and Luke: Aww..... ???:(Riding his horse) Oye Sonic:(Turns around) Thrash? Nah, it can't be. (in castle) Gabe the Black cat:What am I supposed to do? Sir Chaos:Sit still. Gabe the Black cat:I'd rather destroy stuff. ???:(Walks in) Sir Chaos:toward ???Halt!Who are you? Prince Overflame: I am Prince Overflame Sir Chaos:I have never heard of such,but before I let you go ahead tell me,are you on our side? Prince Overflame: Would I be here If I wasn't? Prince overflame: Thanks (With the knights) (The knights left to find the recuits, Sonic was about to leave) Guinevere: Sonic... When the kingdom is free from evil.... You're going back to your dimension, are you? Sonic: Yeah.... I'm not a story book character..... My friends are waiting for me..... Guinevere:(Walks up to Sonic, puts something in his hand) Then take this. Sonic:(Opens his hand, sees a necklace) You're giving this to me? Guiinevere: Yes. When you go back to your dimension, you'll always remember me with it. Sonic:(Smiles) Thanks Guinevere. Don't worry. I'll free your kingdom. I promise. Guinevere:(Nods) Sonic:(Hugs Guinevere) Guinevere:(Hugs back, looks at her reflection in the river) (In the castle) Gabe the Black cat:Why can't I just destroy one little thing? Sir Chaos:You are ordered to sit still or i'll put you in prison! Gabe the Black cat:Nice to know that I have some one in another dimension just like me! Prince Overflame:(Unsheathes Blackflame, his sword) Sir Chaos:up to king aurthurI have tooken Excalibur from Sonic. Illusion King Arthur:(Takes a look at Excalibur, grabs it, breaks it in half) This is not Excalibur! It is a fake! Sir Chaos:Dangit! Illusion King Arthur: Go find the real Excalibur, at once! Sir Chaos:I took it from Sonic!How could it be fake? (With Sonic and the knights) Sonic:(To Murph) You used a spell? Murph: Yes. To make a fake Caliburn so he won't be in darkness by the hands of the Fake King Arthur. Sonic: Geez Murph. You're not a good spell maker, but you sure are a good sword switcher. Murph: Thank you. Now don't tell anybody about this. I hope nobody heard this. (Back at the castle) Sir Chaos:My majesty,do you think they have A mage with them that could have made A fake? Illusion King Arthur: Impossible! Go find the real Excalibur or I'll have the guards chop your head off! Sir Chaos:You mean you would dare kill your second strongest knight? Gabe the Black cat:Sir Chaos's sword and runs away with it Illusion King Arthur: GO FIND THE REAL EXCALIBUR OR CHOP GOES YOUR HEAD!!!! Sir Chaos:Ok!I'll just take my sword and-at where his sword wasNoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!That sword has almost the same power rate as excalibur! Sir Chaos:after GabeCome back here! *black knight runs into illusion king arthurs throneroom* Black knight:my king they belived it!! they thought your were killed... Illusion King Arthur: Indeed they did. Black knight:what are your orders my mighty king Illusion King Arthur: Find Lady Guinevere and bring her to me. *flashes away and searches for lady guinevere* Black knight: we're are you... Part 10: The Black Search for Gunievere Sonic:(Looks at Guinevere's necklace) Sir Kay: So where are the recruits? Black knight:*hears sir kay* hm. maybe they know..heh heh *Teleports behind both of them and they don't know i tricked them* Black knight:hello sir sonic! Sonic:(Turns around, puts Guinvere's necklace away) Not you again. Black knight:do you happen to know were guinevere is? Sonic: Stay away from her! Black knight:*unsceaths death bringer* NOW!!! Sonic: No! I don't want you to hurt her!!!! Black knight:fine have it your way..*holds up small dagger*say goodbye to sir kay... *tosses poison plated dagger across sir kays arm* Murph: Kay! (Pushes Sir Kay out of the way, the poison went through his arm) Black knight:worthless knave you've just chosen your grave either way i'll get the information..thats the rare black venom..of a devil snake the most lethal creature known to exist...and im the only one known to have the antidote and none of your worthless magic shall work either..so say your goodbyes to murph..*teleports* Sir Daine: Darn it! *Puts his hand on Murph, and his hand glows a poison green, then fades* I've slowed the poisons progess through his blood stream, but there is so much that toixckinesis can do. *They hear a town moaning in pain* Sonic: What's going on? Sir Tristan: We should check it out. (Everybody went to town) *all the villagers have odd slashes on there arms glowing green* *a villager looks at sonic* Villager:b-b-black kn-*falls* Sir Nicholas: *checks out the villager's arm* It would appeare that the Black Knight is responsible for this, but......What doesn't make sense is that everyone has the same exact slash in the same place and even lengths.... *servants of illusion king arthur attack them* Sonic: Whoa! Gabe the Black cat:with chaos's sword with chaos behind himSonic! *illusion king arthurs servents actully attack chaos* one of the illusion king arthurs servants:sir chaos you've been ordered for execution.. Sir Chaos:And why is that?back sword from Gabe Ilusion king arthur servant:you've failled our king..thus hes going the order the black knight to execute you..after he is done poisoning camalot.. illusion king arthurs servant:*grabs your sword and snaps it in half* Sir Chaos:Really,I was about to start my mission when this idiot,at Gabetook my sword and I had to chase him for 2 days!NOW TELL ME HOW IS THAT FAILING MY KING? *black knight suddenly appears and stabs sir chaos in back and he dies completly no regeneration* Gabe the Black cat:WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!It doesn't make sense!What is wrong with you?oh,well,It's time I dispose of myself,no,i'm not commiting suicide,i'm going to a nearby dragon cave to feed a dragon my counterpart's dead body....bye everbody!up Sir Chaos and puts on his armor and takes both peices of his sword Black knight:*evil laughter* well well sir sonic your friend murphs time is almost up.. Gabe:back very fastI need to find A blacksmith!I think I deserve the right to be called Sir Chaos,everytime I come here!I feel like an idiot.... Black knight:i already have killed the blacksmith..oh and say goodbye to this dimension *blast gabe back to sonics dimension* Gabe the Black cat:WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP IN GREEN HILL ZONE?! Sonic: Gabe? Sir Tristan: Where did your friend go? Sonic: Gabe is not my friend. Dewey: What are we going to do about the black knight finding Guinevere. Sir Kay: Don't worry, Dewey. She's safe with Annabell, Luke, and Merlina. Prince Overflame:(Unsheathes his Sword) Sonic: Okay. Now I know that kid looks like Thrash. Black knight:oh sir kay what a fool you are..*teleports away* Prince Overflame: Ok I heard that name twice now who is Thrash, Sir Sonic? Part 11: The Capturing of Gunirvere Sonic: YOU CAN'T GET GUINEVERE!!!! (Runs to find Guinevere) *black knight appears and Captures guinevere* Black knight:heh heh..*teleports to illusion king arthurs castle* Prince Overflame:(Chases after the Black Knight) Sonic: NO!!!! (Kneels on the ground, hits it with his hand) If I haven't come to this book in the first place, none of this would of happened!!! Sir Daine: *sits on the ground next to Sonic* No matter if you had been here on not, it still wouldn't of happened, you kept her away from imprisionment for longer, you did your best, and so did we. Black knight at illusion king arthurs castle:my king i have guinevere captured and imprisoned what is your next order Illusion King Arthur: By tomorrow morning kill Guinevere. Guinevere: What? But you can't- Illusion King Arthur: Silence! *black knight walks off while sharpening death bringer* (With Sonic and the others) Dewey: What are we going to do? They're going to kill her by tomorrow morning. Sir Kay: We'll go see Nimu. Sonic: Good! She'll figure this out! (Runs off to Nimu) Sir Tristan: I'm coming too. (Runs after Sonic) Duke of Cornwell: Wait up! (Runs after Sir Tristan) Sir Kay: Come on Dewey. Let's go. (Runs after the others) Dewey: Okay. (Follows Sir Kay) Murph: Hey! You can't leave me here! (Runs after Sir Kay and Dewey) Luke and Annabell:(Look at each other, then follows Sonic and the knights) (Sonic and the others made it to Nimu's lake) Nimu: I'm sorry, but I cannot save Guinvere from death. Sonic: Why not?! I care about Guinevere! She reminds me of a girl name Nikki Roberts! Nimu: The Evil King Arthur is more powerful. You can't defeat him. Dewey: She's got a point. *sun begins to set* Black knight:heh *looks a guinvere* its been a long time since i've done an execution...*go's back to sharpening death bringer* Guinevere: Who did you kill during an execution? Black knight:*small tear drops from faceplate* my father.... Guinevere: I'm so sorry.... Black knight *slowly recoils evil intentsions* Shut your trap!! *sun soon dissapeers and moon raises* Sonic:(Looks at the moon) Sir Tristan: Sir Sonic? How are you going to save Guinevere? Sonic: I don't know.... She's the only one that I always like. Sir Tristan:(Nods) Sonic: But... (Stands up) I have to stop this execution and save Guinevere and stop that Faker! (Runs to the castle) Black knight:*finishes sharpening death bringer*enjoy your last minutes of life gunivere....i'll be sure to practice slicing of the heads off practice guards before i do the real thing.. Prince Overflame:(Slashes Black Knight) Guinevere: Overflame... Black knight: *counters it at hyperfast speeds* *slashes at your armor* Prince Overflame:(Not going down and stabs) Black knight:*teleports behind you and uses multiple slashes* Prince Overflame:(Coughs up blood, reaching a hand to Guinevere) Guinevere:(Was about to grab Overflame's hand) Black knight:*impales overflame with sword* Guinevere:(Gasps) Black knight:*evil snicker* first murph and now the mighty prince overflame..heh heh *moon dissapeers and sun begins to rise* (Sonic made it to the castle) Prince Overflame:(Coughs) Black knight:*jabs sword deeper* *pulls sword out and green smoke sorrounds it* another life taken.....and a strong soul too...heh *sword now emits purple and black smoke* ???: Not this time (Unsheathes Soul Edge Katana) Black knight:now who is it... Darkstorm:(Power Kicks Black Knight) Black knight:maybe you can be a decent battle...all i have faced are weaklings so far..*teleports behind you and uses a few slashes* Guinevere:(Tries to escape) *it becomes day* Black knight:*teleports into guineveres cell and raises blade* Darkstorm:(Stabs Black Knight) I can never die, now give back Overflames Soul or (Soul Edge glows as it sucks Black Knights soul)You meet the same fate Black knight:fine...*fires green orb into overflames corpse*but you cannot stop me from doing this...*executes guinevere* *Sonic hears guineveres scream* Sir Daine: *Chaos Controls to Guinevere when he hears her scream.* OH.........My............GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh jeez, oh cr*p! Oh jeez, oh cr*p! Oh jeez, oh cr*p! Oh jeez, oh cr*p!!!!!!!!!!!! Darkstorm:(Uses the healing spell Helios on Guinevere) Black knight:nobody can be revived when killed by death bringer..face it you've lost some alliies and and now guinevere is dead aswell face it you've failed *teleports away* Darkstorm:(Stabs Guinevere with Soul Edge Katana and the sword glows to return her soul) *your sword shatters* *guinevere and overflames dead bodies are still on ground* Sonic:(Kicks the door, sees Guinevere's body) GUINEVERE!!! (Runs to Guinevere's body, picks her up, tears start to form) I'm sorry, Guinevere, I should of make it in time..... I should of save you...... ???:What's going on brothers? Prince Overflame:*Hands Sonic His sword* Take care of it Sonic:(Still have tears on his cheek) Why are you giving me your sword? Sir Kay: He's right. Sonic has Caliburn. Flameburn:Because I am the sword of fire *they all hear evil chuckling* Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek, gets mad) Black Knight... (Runs after the Black Knight) Sir Kay:(Follows Sonic) Dewey: Where are they going? Murph: I don't know. Sonic:(Thoughts) He'll pay for what he has done to Gunivere! Black knight:*at a local town commanding False king Arthurs warriors to attack the local town* Sonic:(Kills the Fake King Arthur's warriors, chases after the Black Knight) Sir Kay: Sir Sonic! Stop it! Darkstorm: Get up boy Prince Overflame: *Tries to get up* Black knight:well look what we have here the blue knave crying cause of a loss of there allie.. Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek, swings Caliburn at the Black Knight) Shut the fuck up! Prince Overflame:Volcanic Slash!!! Darkstorm: Soul Blast!!!! Sir Kay: You all have lost your minds! Stop it! Caliburn: Sir Sonic, you cannot be doing this. Sonic:(Still have tears on his cheek) He killed Gunivere! Darkstorm:Sonic Chill Man, I have a book to bring her back Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) NOTHING COULD BRING BACK GUNIVERE FROM THE DEATH BRINGER!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stabs The Black Knight in the stomach) (JT is running by with a bag full of money, he stops after noticing Sonic) Sir Kay: Sir Sonic! Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!! (Sir Kay notices the red eyes on Sonic's eyes) Sir Kay: Sonic, you have to calm down. You're under a spell. Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) You cannot stop me! (Turns into Dark Ratatosk Sonic) Sir Kay: What is this? Darkstorm:*Tackles Sonic and turns into Anubis Darkstorm* Stop Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) I won't stop until the Black Knight is dead! Darkstorm: You will get your chance, but have patience, There is a way to bring her back you just need to trust me Dark Ratatoak Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) NO THERE IS NOT!!!! THE DEATH BRINGER KILLS EVERYBODY AND THEY CANNOT BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE!!!!!! SO STAY OUT OF THIS!!!! (Punches Darkstorm) Sir Kay: Sonic! Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Pushes Sir Kay to a wall, knocking her out) Anubis Darkstorm:*Grabs Sonic By the Throat and squeezes* Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Stabs Darkstorm in the stomach) (Are you trying to kill Sonic?) *No* Anubis Darkstorm:Calm down and listen Dark Ratatosk Sonic: NO! You don't understand! You're in the King Arthur book! Not somewhere else! And you must know that King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table are dead in real life and that's why they make books about him and now Gunivere's dead and there's no way to bring her back!!! Darkstorm: Pages Can be rewritten you Know Black Knight:Darkstorm what a fool you are. . . if only you knew guinevere could still be saved...*laughs to self* Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Stabs the black knight again) Darkstorm:*Unsheathes soul Edge* This sword can suck the soul out of anyone it stabs Sir Kay:(Wakes up) I don't believe it won't work whatever the world you went to. Darkstorm: Whatever do you mean? Sir Kay: I've never seen you before. And the sword. Darkstorm: I don't think you want to- Dark Ratatosk Sonic: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! Black Knight, it's time you to meet your death! (Stabs the black knight one last time) Sir Kay: Sonic, enough! (Dark Ratatosk Sonic only stabs the Black Knight for Gunivere's death, so why is Darkstorm bring him back to life? His a bad guy.) *Soul Edge sucks out souls of villians and brings back the souls of heros* (Well, the black knight is not going to change, and do you even notices that halfbreeds are weird and strange?) *Pardon me, but we are powerful alone and together* (Sorry) Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Punches Sir Kay to the ground) http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Predator_RoarAdded by WikiaBotDarkstorm:*Grabs Sonic* Ok now you gone to far Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) LET GO OF ME!!!!! Darkstorm:*Roars* Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Stabs Darkstorm again) Darkstorm: Now you leave me now choice *Power kicks Sonic's leg* Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Stabs Darkstorm again and again) WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!!!! Darkstorm:**Punches Sonic in the face* Dark Ratatosk Sonic: DIE ALREADY!!!! (Stabs Darkstorm in the forehead) Darkstorm:*Reheals in the most discusting way* Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Slices Darkstorm) DIE!!!!! Darkstorm: What part of you can't kill another hero don't you get Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Was about to stab Darkstorm in the heart) Sir Kay: ENOUGH!!!! Both of you! You can't be doing this! You'll get yourself hurt! Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Grabs Sir Kay) THE BLACK KNIGHT WILL PAY WITH THIS!!!!! (Notices a purple hair on Sir Kay's head) Huh? (Sir Kay takes of the helmet, revealing to be Gunivere, alive) Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) Gunivere? (Dewey and Murph arrives) Dewey: There you are! Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) I'm confused... Who's body is that? (The dead body of Gunivere turns into a log) Murph: It's a spell I made. Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) But, where's Kay? (Sir Kay, unarmored, came in being dizzy) Sir Kay: Hello.... (Shakes her head to snap out of the dizziness) Darkstorm:*Helps Kay Up* (Kay's already up) Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) What's going on? Sir Kay: I came her first to save Gunivere in time and Murph used a spell to make a fake Gunivere to be dead before the Black Knight executed her. As you punched me to a wall, we swap places so we can get you to snap out of it, but it didn't work. Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) Dewey: Me, Kay, Murph, Gunivere, Mr. Weird Guy, (Darkstorm), Daine, and the other knights plan this. Murph: It's true. Prince Overflame: Yeah um (Chest is bleeding* Murph: Oh. Right. (Says a spell, heals Prince Overflame) Prince Overflame: Thanks Murph: You're welcome. Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Still has tears on his cheek) So, you plan this out? Sir Kay: Yes. Darkstorm: Sort of Prince Overflame:*Slugs Darkstorm* Forgive me Gunivere: Sonic... I am so sorry that I made you worried. If you want to hate me forever, that's fi- Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Hugs Gunivere) I'm just glad that you're okay... Gunivere:(Hugs Sonic back) Dark Ratatosk Sonic:(Turns back to normal, still has tears on his cheek) Prince Overflame: Sir Sonic, Who is Thrash? JT: (is still stunned from the events he recently saw) Hmph... Sonic: Oh.. Thrash is my future son. And you look just like him. JT: (notices Soul Edge) Hello... Beautiful Soul Edge! Darkstorm: Hands off Prince Overflame: You have a son Sir sonic, Who is the mother? JT: So, which blacksmith made this? Sonic: Ugh... Amy..... but I still love someone else. And what are you doing here JT? Darkstorm: No blacksmith made Soul Edge Katana, Forged By angels and Demons out of the fangs of Kronahk chimiamon the Serpent of souls JT: Cool. And I just escaped the Dragon's Keep prison! (keps grasp of the bag of gold) Darkstorm: If you want me to make you a sword I am gonna need fangs not gold fangs Sonic: JT. How did you get here in a King Arthur's book? Darkstorm:I am also woundering, I have an ancient manuscript of the book at my home. JT: For once I read a book, The Knights of the Round Table, A vortex sucked me in! And what can I say? The stuff in Arthur's book is treasurable!! Darkstorm: After this remaind me to call National Geographic Sonic: And that's how you got here? Heh. I guess came true. I now have recruts. JT: Yeah... I wish I had a weapon though. ???:*Laughs and Attacks Sonic* JT: What the hell? ???:*Tries to stab Sonic with his Bladed Gloves* JT: (Tries to shove him/her) Get... Off... Him!! Sir Randagliph: I am a guy *Tries to Slash Jt with his Other Clawed Glove* JT: Grr... Please! Get off of Sonic! Sir Randagliph:Why should I there is a huge bounty for him dead JT: I'll give you a huge bounty! (JT Picks up the burlap sack full of gold and money, and whacks Sir Randagliph through the face with it) Guinevere: Randagliph. Sonic: You know him?! Sir Randagliph: We met, more than enough Sonic: Why does everybody want to destroy me? Sir Kay: Randagliph is a killer. He's very dangerous. JT: Guess I found my weapon... Randagliph:*Tries to Slash Sir Kay* Shut Up Girls aren't Knights just a knights play thing Darkstorm:*Rips off the Clawed Gloves off of Randagliph* Randagliph: I will have you Guinevere, you will be mine Darkstorm:(Kicks Randagliph)Shall I kill him Sir Kay: Yes. Go ahead. Randagliph: Your just a Knights Play thing, an object for pleasure Darkstorm:(Rips out the Spin and Skull of Randagliph) Sir Kay: Knight Play thing? Dewey: What Knight Play thing? Darkstorm: He thinks girls are a Knights Child maker Sir Kay: Girls are very brave and loyal. Darkstorm: Not to Randagliph, he thinks girls are meant just for breeding Murph: What's breeding? Darkstorm:(Bad Quitar note) Dewey: Murph just asked a question. Darkstorm: And the answer is (Bad gutiar note) Medusa: (in the shadows, but her laughing can be heard) Angelous: Medusa you alright (Hands her a blood pack) Medusa: I'm looking for the perfect pleaser.....(smirks) Angelous: I might as well too (Opens it and Drinks) Medusa: (drinking) Angelous: How bout Darkstorm, and I'll get Kay Sir Imperial:HALT! who goes there!! Angelous:(Turns Vampire and Attacks Sir Imperial) Gunivere: We are knights and we are here to stop the Illusion King Arthur. Sir Imperial:*Slashes Angelous away with an Acient Silver Blade* Dewey: I don't think that helps... Sir Imperial:Tell me exactly why i should belive you....The false king was slain long ago. Dewey: I wasn't talking to the scary guy, I was talking to the other knight! (Sir Imperial) Darkstorm:Who? Dewey:(Points to Sir Imperial) Darkstorm:Ah Elaine of Corbenic:Sir Lancelot Sir Lancelot:Elaine is that you Sonic: Who? Sir Kay: Sir Lancelot's wife. Sonic: Oh. Elenie Of Corbenic:Sir Lancelot Where Sir Galahad Gabe the Black cat:(Came back) What did I miss? Sonic: Not much. (They made a campfire so they can rest for the night) Annabelle: I love sleeping in the woods. Luke: Me too. Sir Kay: Wait, if the Black Knight captured Guinevere and tried to kill her, then the Imposter King Arthur is still alive. Sonic: I've should on known. Darkstorm:(Grabs Sonic's Shoulder) Sonic: What? Darkstorm:(Smirks) Are you ready to get vengence? Sonic: Vengence? What vengence? The only vengence I have is the Black Knight almost killing Guinevere. But it's accomplished. Darkstorm:(Hands him the Black book of the Dead) Sir Tristan: What is that? Medusa: (watching from afar) (Yes....just as I had planned....) JT: *yawns* I'm bored now....... Somethin' doesn't seem right. Dewey: What do you mean by that? Category:Roleplays by Cameron33268110 Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplay